


I Want To Make You Feel Good

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Sam, Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pansexual Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not attracted to anyone sexually, but he enjoys sex, likes how good it feels. After a particularly angering conversation with an unwelcome visitor about his sexuality, Dean helps to make him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you to the sender -- I found out I'm asexual because of this and it cleared up a lot of things :D Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam and Dean have been together since they were kids. Having to hide under blankets to make out while their dad was in the other room isn’t exactly what Sam likes to tell people when they ask how they met, but it’s the truth.

Dean and him have been joined at the hip since Sam was born, and now, it’s rare to ever see them apart just the same.

Every Friday night they both get together with friends and crash the local bar. There’s darts, pool, good beer, better pie (or so Dean says), and a good atmosphere to work with. Ellen, the bar owner, makes _the best_ burgers, and Sam and Dean most times get it on the house.

Some of them know they’re brothers, Charlie and Gilda mainly, but they don’t talk about it ever. Their sexualities, however, are probably number one on the list of most talked about while drunk.

“So, I still don’t get it. Dean, you like sex with whomever, but Sam you don’t? How does that work out?” Sam sighs. Same old stuff, same old dinner, same old town. The only thing he would ever change is to keep this guy -- Balthazar, Sam thinks his name is -- from coming every Friday to the bar.

He’d randomly joined, and Sam wants him to not-so-randomly leave.

“I don’t think I want to talk about my sex life over dinner,” Sam snaps, and Balthazar holds his hands up. Charlie looks uncomfortable, shooting Balthazar some not-so-nice looks.

“I just want to understand what you two do when no one is around.”

Sam opens his mouth to say something, brow furrowing in anger, but Dean cuts in.

“We watch movies and snuggle.” He deadpans, and Gilda snorts, inhaling some of her salad. Sam pats her on the back until she finishes coughing.

“Really? That’s all you do? That’s no fun.”

“It’s none of your business.” Sam says, tipping the beer in his hand back so he can drink the last drops of it from the bottle.

“Do you want to go?” Dean whispers in his ear, the others distracted by a nicely placed subject change via Benny. Sam nods his head.

He’s not angry, but he’s not happy with Balthazar. It’s not the first time people have asked about Sam’s asexuality and Dean’s pansexuality. Most people are nice about it, just asking how they figured that out, but people like Balthazar are only asking to gather gossip about other’s lives. Sam’s not attracted to anyone like that, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like sex. People automatically assume he’s some sort of prudish virgin because he’s asexual, which he is most definitely not.

They say their goodbyes, and then Dean’s pulling Sam out of the bar and into the car.

Dean drives home quickly, stepping on the gas because Sam’s nipping at the long cord of muscle in his neck and down his shoulder.

The second their bedroom door is closed, shirts are coming off. Sam kisses down Dean’s chest, and Dean kisses the top of his head.

Sam pulls his pants off, shucking his boxers, and Dean does the same. A lube bottle is passed to him, and Dean lays down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head as he watches Sam finger himself open. His fingers brush over his prostate as soon as he has three of them working in and out, and his cock starts to thicken because of it. He closes his eyes, focuses on how good that feels. He revels in it until he’s about to come. That’s when he straddles Dean’s waist, sinks down on his cock.

It feels better than a few fingers, and Sam moans, rocking his hips. Dean leans up, making a whining sound, and Sam kisses him hard, licking past his lips as their hips start to move in tandem.

Sam moans as Dean’s cock reaches places Sam’s fingers simply can’t. His cock starts to curve up towards his belly the longer it goes on, and soon enough he’s dripping pre-come onto Dean’s stomach, about to orgasm.

Dean gasps as he does, crying out Sam’s name, and Sam bears down, helps Dean through it. He makes a surprised sound as he comes all over Dean’s chest. Sam throws his head back, braces himself on Dean’s pecs as he moves his hips up and down, back a forth, milking Dean for all he’s worth.

When he’s done, sated, fuzzy in the head, and there’s a tingling feeling through all of his limbs, he collapses next to him.

Dean grabs onto his arm, pulls him in close, curling into Sam’s embrace. Sam folds his arms around Dean’s waist so they’re spooning.

“Feeling better?” Dean asks, and Sam tries to talk, but it comes out incoherent. Dean laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Sam nods, kissing the top of Dean’s head. Dean snores loudly, although living in the same room for their whole lives has desensitized Sam from the large sounds. In fact, he finds comfort in it, knowing his brother, his partner, is right there.

Sam scents Dean, breathes in the smell of his shampoo and aftershave still lingering on the nape of his neck. He falls asleep like that, but wakes up with his forehead pressed to Dean’s.

Though Balthazar ruined his Friday night, the weekend isn’t looking too shabby, especially if Dean keeps murmuring the same things he murmurs in his sleep while he’s awake . . .

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
